All The Angles
by Celestial Angel1
Summary: This is the story of a boy who falls for a girl after graduation, but loses her to his best friend. But when something happens to their realtionship, she goes back to the one who lost her. Sorato, then TOTAL TAIORA! *Rating to be upped in next chapter*
1. Departure

**Okay, I am getting close to ending "War Torn", so I have decided to start another fic! I thought about it, and decided that a total Taiora would be the best to write, so here I am with a cute little fic about college and the many forms of love two people can go through. I hope you all enjoy it, and don't forget to review!!**  
  
  
All The Angles  
Chapter One: Departure  
  
  
Tai glanced quickly back at Sora as they sat in eight straight rows in the school gymnasium. Things were flying through his head at breakneck speed, but Tai didn't mind it at all. Around him, his classmates sat in their green robes listening to their class speaker. That's right, it was Graduation Day, a day long prayed for by Tai and many other people. Tai felt a kick, and turned to see Matt grinning at him with mischief in his dazzling blue eyes. He handed Tai a can of orange silly string, which Tai quickly hid from the view of his strict principal.   
  
  
"Hey. . .can you believe this is really happening?" Matt said quietly, trying to keep attention from himself. Tai shook his head and pretended to be engrossed in the young man's speech, when in reality he just wanted to grab his diploma and run wildly out of Odaiba High School forever. He peeked back at Sora one more time, and smiled when she flashed a sweet smile at him.   
  
  
Matt was right, Tai really couldn't believe he was sitting with his classmates for the last time. It had all gone by so fast, and Tai wished he could do it again, although he would never say that to a soul. He was the kind of guy who never liked school, even though he really did on the inside. He loved coming to class and talking with his friends, he loved soccer practice, and hanging out on weekends was the best thing in the world next to pizza. But four years had passed for Tai very quickly, and now he was standing at the end of it all, watching as the first row of people were called onto the stage to receive their diplomas. He and Matt were seated in the third row, and Sora was in the sixth. The second row was suddenly called, and Tai was snapped out of his daydreams.   
  
  
"This is it!" Tai murmured as the second row began to take their diplomas from a member of the high school staff. Tai felt himself shrink as an underclassman motioned for him to sit up and follow him to the stage. Tai and Matt gulped and walked with their row onto the stage, standing quietly as each name was read aloud.   
  
  
"Yamato Ishida." The principal called. Instantly the crowd erupted into screams as Matt stepped forward and took his diploma. He waved to the crowd, then pushed himself in front of a microphone.   
  
  
"This is one last song for all you high schoolers out there!" Matt yelled. Instantly, kids were on their feet. Matt sang the chorus to one of his songs, then walked calmly off the stage.  
  
  
"Taichi Kamiya."   
  
  
This was it, but Tai couldn't move. All he could think about was the past four years, and all the things he had done. Someone pushed Tai from behind, and Tai stepped forward to cheers from his family and all the people who had seen him play soccer. He took his diploma and walked off the stage with his head held high, his shoulders straight and broad. Taking his seat next to Matt, Tai watched as Sora's row was approaching the stage.   
  
  
"Is she. . . .crying?" Matt asked, shocked. Tai could easily make out a single tear in Sora's eye as she walked onto the stage and took her diploma. Tai and Matt jumped up out of their seats, whooping and hollering for their friend, but sat down when the assistant principal stood next to them. Sora walked by Tai and Matt, winked, and sat in her seat.   
  
  
"I now present to you, the graduating class of 2008!" The principal announced. Green caps went flying into the air, and immediately afterward, silly string flew through the skies. Tai made his way to Sora, aiming the orange substance as he walked. Sora turned to Tai and fired a pink line of sticky silly string into his dark brown hair.   
  
  
"Oh no, you did NOT just shoot the hair!" Tai cried, shooting Sora's bright auburn hair with his orange string. After a short battle, which Sora eventually won, Tai walked with her and Matt out of the gym and toward their cars, where they shucked their gowns and screamed happily.  
  
  
"Finally! Out of that stupid hole in the ground!" Matt cried.   
  
  
"It wasn't that bad." Sora scolded. She smiled at Tai, who was laying on the hood of his car, a happy grin plastered to his face.   
  
  
"It's finally over." Tai said, though secretly he wanted it to last forever. Matt jumped on Tai as Sora laughed. They got into their cars and sped off toward Tai's house, where they were leaving his and Sora's vehicles so they could party together and not drive three things.   
  
  
'I wonder what's going to happen now. . .it was so cool in high school. . .this is all going to be different. . .' Tai thought as he drove to his home. Instantly, flashbacks exploded into his mind.   
  
  
**Flash** Tai making the Varsity soccer team as a Freshman, and Sora congratulating him.   
  
  
**Flash** Tai taking Mimi to Homecoming when he was a Sophomore.   
  
  
**Flash** Winning the State title his Sophomore year. He made the winning goal in overtime.   
  
  
**Flash** Junior Prom with Sora, and the huge fight they had during the dance. They didn't talk for a month afterward. She started dating Matt.   
  
  
**Flash** Senior year. (*Need I say more?*)  
  
  
**Flash** Senior Prom and a girl named Kelly who was the most gorgeous girl Tai had ever met at the time. Too bad she cheated on him, and he ended up going alone. . .   
  
  
**Flash** Late night meetings with members of his class after they were released from school about two weeks before Graduation.   
  
  
**Flash** Sora's face as she received her diploma. . .  
  
  
Tai thought about Sora, then turned into his driveway. He shook off the images in his head, and got out of the car. A lot of his memories had been with Sora.   
  
  
'I wonder why she and I never got together. . .' Tai thought as he waited patiently for his friends. Matt pulled in next, followed closely by Sora. Tai looked at her and felt himself lose himself in her clear rusty eyes. Matt put his hands over Tai's eyes, making him snap out of his daze.   
  
  
"Dude, you ready to go par-tay?" Matt yelled. Sora jumped up and down cheerfully.   
  
  
"You bet!" She cried, grabbing Tai's arm as they got into Matt's car and drove off. From the front passenger seat, Tai acted into the scenes around him, but was inwardly thinking about his thoughts of Sora. Could there be something there besides friendship? Shrugging it off, Tai tried to forget he had ever thought of Sora in that way as Matt's car cruised through the evening.   
  
  
**And there ya have it. Tai, Matt and Sora have graduated high school! Does tai have feelings for Sora? If so, would Sora reciprocate those feelings, or is she not interested? There's a whole long summer ahead, so watch for future chapters, and don't forget to send out a tiny little review for me! Five gets chapter two!** 


	2. Senior Trip

**And here I am with another chapter! I hope this one does as well as my last two have! I can't believe the input people have given me! Anyway, in this chapter, Tai, Sora and Matt are on their senior trip, and Tai has something important to say to Sora. Will his heart be broken, or will Tai make the move that could possible determine his future? You're going to have to read and review to find out!!**  
  
  
All The Angles  
Chapter Two: Senior Trip  
  
  
Tai, Matt and Sora got onto the plane and took their seats. They were leaving for Hawaii, the place they had decided to take their senior trip. Tai sat by the window, Sora sitting in the middle between Tai and Matt. She sighed and stretched her long arms above her head.   
  
  
"This is going to be a long ride, huh?" Sora said, taking out a magazine and thumbing through the pages lazily, her rusty brown eyes concentrating on the contents of the book. Tai nodded, looking quickly at Sora with soft chocolate eyes filled with secret love. Matt nodded and took out his CD player, sticking a CD inside and putting the headphones over his ears. Soon the beat could be heard by Tai, who ignored it and pulled some crosswords out of his carry-on bag. Sora put down the magazine, and took one of Matt's earpieces out of his ear.   
  
  
"What are you listening to?" Sora asked. Matt smiled and stopped the CD player, opening it.   
  
  
"Green Day. . .yea I know it's silly, but I like their lyrics." Matt answered, his eyes shining with interest. Sora smiled and put the earpiece in her ear.   
  
  
"I like them too. Mind if I listen with you?" Sora asked. Matt turned on the CD player, and the beat was quickly able to be heard by Tai. When he looked up, he saw that Sora and Matt's heads were awfully close together, due to the short cord attaching the two small earpieces to the CD player. Sora was reading, and Matt was looking ahead at a blonde a couple rows up.   
  
  
'If I didn't know any better. . .' Tai thought to himself. He noticed Sora glance up at Matt, who looked down at her and grinned. Tai felt his stomach lurch. Sora liked Matt, and it seemed that Matt might like her as well. All Tai's hopes of asking Sora out were dwindling as the plane took off and headed toward the Hawaiian islands.   
  
  
A couple hours later, Tai found himself stepping off the plane and into the open arms of Hawaiian natives, who placed a yellow lei around his neck. Sora received a pink lei, and Matt donned an orange one. The trio walked to a cab, got in, and rode to a large hotel where they had made reservations for two weeks. Once inside, the three teens found themselves in something of a paradise.   
  
  
"Oh. . . .my. . . .God. . ." Matt whispered as he set his luggage down and walked into the huge space. Tai and Sora followed, gasping at what they were seeing.   
  
  
"It didn't look this good in the brochure!" Tai cried, jumping onto a plush white couch.   
  
  
Indeed, the hotel room the three teens were sharing was well furnished. Two beds were in a master bedroom, there was a large bathroom with four sinks, a Jacuzzi and a shower. A huge living room with a big screen TV was located next to an adjoining kitchen, where four barstools stood on one side of a counter top. Matt and Tai couldn't take their eyes off the refrigerator, where they found an abundance of fruit and other groceries.   
  
  
"Woah. . . " They whispered. Sora started to giggle at the boys, then ran for cover as they chased after her.   
  
  
"Sora come back here!" Matt yelled. He and Tai split up, and Tai took the bathroom while Matt headed into the bedroom area. Tai opened the door to the bathroom slowly, peeking in as he searched. Sora wasn't inside the shower, or even in the bathroom.   
  
  
"Sora?" Tai called quietly. He wanted to get Sora alone so he could tell her about the feelings he had recently acquired for her. He snuck through the hotel room, stopping at the bedroom door, which was cracked open. He glanced in and saw Matt and Sora sitting on one of the beds. They were wrapped up in each other, kissing passionately. Tai felt his heart break into a million pieces as he witnessed his best friend kissing the girl he liked.   
  
  
'I had no idea. . .' Tai thought as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He wanted them to stop, but he didn't know how. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, and he yelled for Matt and Sora. He watched them jump apart and fix their hair before Tai walked in. When Tai saw them, they were tickling each other.   
  
  
"I tried to escape, but she's a brute!" Matt lied. Tai grinned and shook his head, walking back out of the room. He put his ear to the door after he closed it.   
  
  
"You think he knows?" Tai heard Sora ask, her voice muffled. Tai nodded, his eyes almost brimming with tears.   
  
  
"I don't think he has a clue. I didn't even have a clue about your feelings about me until today." Matt answered. Tai listened as a silence which was filled with a kiss followed.   
  
  
"Why me?" Tai asked himself. He grabbed some of his money and left a note to Matt and Sora telling them he went to buy something to eat. Sure, it was lame, but he couldn't spend another minute in the room where he lost his heart. Tai closed the door to the room, walking away from the pain in his heart for the time being.   
  
  
**So that's not cool. . .Sora liked Matt the whole time? Now this fic is Sorato! BUT NOT FOR LONG! Sorry, Sorato fans, but Taiora's going to happen in the next few chapters. Chapter three will be centered about nine months after Tai finds out about Sora and Matt. Something has happened, leaving someone lost and alone. Where will Sora go? READ AND REVIEW, FOLKS!!** 


	3. Two Weeks Later

**Thanks so much for reviewing this fic for me, everyone! I didn't think this would get near the feedback it has been getting, and I appreciate it. Just so every Taiora fan knows, this fic is about to take a turn for Taiora, so don't leave me now! Sorato fans, if you're reading this, and you want a Sorato story, tell me in a review! I'll do one if I get enough requests. Anyway, here's another chapter for ya!**  
  
  
All The Angles  
Chapter Three: Two Weeks Later  
  
  
Tai tried his best to have fun on the trip he shared with Matt and Sora. He acted overjoyed when Sora and Matt explained their love for each other. But inside his soul was aching for the one girl he knew he would never have. After they returned home, Matt and Sora packed for college. They were going to the same university, and had to leave immediately after they returned from Hawaii. Tai didn't go until late July.   
  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much, Tai!" Sora cried. She and Matt stopped by Tai's house before they drove together to college. Tai hugged his friend and smiled.  
  
  
"I'm going to miss you too." Tai whispered. Sora got into the car, and Matt waved from the driver's seat, then turned the car on and drove down the street, away from Tai.  
  
  
"More than you'll ever know." Tai finished. He memorized everything about Sora that morning, from her fiery red hair pulled into a sporty ponytail to her soft warm eyes and loving smile. Sighing, Tai watched until the car left his sight, then walked back into his home, flopping onto his bed. Kari walked in, her eyes filled with concern.   
  
  
"Tai? You okay?" the sophomore asked. Tai nodded slowly, closing his eyes in an effort to get his sister to stop asking him questions.   
  
  
"Something isn't right. What happened on the trip, Tai?" Kari asked, wiping a strand of light brown hair from her ruby eyes. Tai looked at Kari through slightly open eyes, glaring.   
  
  
"Nothing happened. And you're awfully dressed up. You have a date?" Tai asked. Kari nodded happily, twisting some of her hair around a slim finger.   
  
  
"I'm going out to a movie with TK." Kari chimed.   
  
  
"What happened to you two just being friends?" Tai asked. He sat up, suddenly interested in Kari and TK's little relationship. He knew TK liked Kari, but he also knew that Kari didn't want to date him because she was afraid of ruining their friendship.   
  
  
"Well, I've been thinking, and I have decided that if we do break up someday, then we are such good friends that we will overcome whatever obstacles come along with a breakup. Don't you agree, Tai?" Kari explained. (*Trust me, two people CAN break up and become just as good of friends later on. It's happening to me, even though it's taken a long time!*)  
  
  
"Well, if you think that you two will be able to survive something like that, then by all means, date him. He's the only person I would ever approve of anyway." Tai replied. Kari smiled and hugged Tai.  
  
  
"So are you going to tell me what's wrong? I'm worried about you, Taichi." Kari asked, using his full name. She knew that when she called him Taichi he usually bent to her will with little or no effort. Tai shrugged and laid back down on his bed.   
  
  
"Sora's with Matt." Tai stated, his heart cringing with the very thought of the events that had transpired two weeks before.   
  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Kari asked.   
  
  
"I love Sora." Tai responded, sending Kari into shock.   
  
  
"I had no idea! I'm so sorry, Tai. But you know something?" Kari replied. Tai shook his head, not feeling like answering.  
  
  
"I think you two are destined. Maybe it's going to take a couple significant others between the two of you to make you both find each other in the long run." Kari said quietly. Tai looked at Kari and nodded. Her words did make some sense. But then again, Kari did seem wise beyond her years in Tai's eyes. The doorbell rang, and Kari jumped off Tai's bed and ran out of the room, saying goodbye as she left.   
  
  
"TK, take care of her!" Tai yelled. A blonde boy poked his head into the room and gave the thumbs up, his blue eyes serious. Tai smiled and told TK to leave and have a good time. The door closed, and Tai sighed again.   
  
  
"Maybe Kari's right. It might take some time, but Sora and I will find each other again." Tai said to himself. He started packing things for when he would be leaving, and by about ten o'clock, his room was boxed up and ready to move. Tired, Tai slid into bed, sleep overtaking him. His dreams were filled with pictures of Sora and the things they had done while in school.   
  
  
Sora and Matt sat on a couch in a small dorm room, embracing each other. Matt kissed Sora's lips gently and looked into her cinnamon eyes with his bright blue ones. Sora smiled at Matt and touched his collarbone softly.   
  
  
"This is going to be such an awesome year." Sora said quietly. Matt nodded.   
  
  
"Especially since you're here with me. I'm so glad we pulled some strings. I can't believe our roommates are best friends. I mean, what are the odds?" Matt replied. Sora shrugged and kissed Matt on the lips. Soon the kiss was getting out of control, and the couple laid down on the couch. Matt turned out the lights, darkening the room.   
  
  
**So that's it. And one big note: Sora will not get pregnant in this fic, 'cos she's responsible! So just so you know, if they DO have sex, nothing's going to happen. And what about Tai? Is Kari right? You're going to have to read and review to find out! The next chapter will be centering about nine months after this one. I know in the last chapter I said that this chapter would be the one centered nine months later, but I figured that the reader would like a little more background on Matt and Sora's relationship, plus I didn't really get the point across about how Tai was falling for Sora. And I wanted TK and Kari to have a little cameo in this fic! Lata!** 


	4. Nine Months Later

**Here's another chapter for you all! This one is centered about nine months after the last chapter, just in case someone is confused! Anyway, Tai has a midnight visitor! Who could it be? Read and review!**  
  
  
All The Angles  
Chapter Four: Nine Months Later  
  
  
Life had been good to Tai Kamiya in the last few months. He had gone to college in late July as expected. At first it seemed too big for Tai to believe, but after awhile, he had made some good friends. His roommates in his dorm were all soccer players, giving Tai a common bond with them all.   
  
  
Jake was the most outgoing of all Tai's roommates. He was the ladies' man, the one who could talk his way out of any situation. He was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. Always a charmer, Jake liked to play the field, and never came home with the same girl twice.   
  
  
Jake's twin brother Jason, on the other hand, was almost a polar opposite. He was a little more reserved then Jake, but had the same charm. He had the same blonde hair as his brother, and the same blue eyes, but Jason had a steady girlfriend who lived in the dorm next door.   
  
  
The last roommate Tai lived with was Hunter. He was a five foot eight soccer player, and the best defender Tai had ever seen. He could steal a ball right out from under a man. He had brown hair like Tai's, but dark green eyes filled with mystery. He didn't go out much, he stayed in studying almost every night. Hunter was quiet, but after he got to know everyone, was as friendly as he could be.   
  
  
Together the four teenagers shared a bathroom. In fact, they shared everything from food to cars to even girlfriends. Hunter may have been the quiet type, but pair him with Jake, and all hell would break loose. Once the two boys switched girlfriends without even a sideward glance.   
  
  
"Hey Tai, whatcha doing tonight, man?" Jake asked as he took the bathroom. Jason groaned in anger and pounded on the door.  
  
  
"Dude! You know you're last! You take forever! If I'm late to Chem again I'll-" Jason hollered. Tai shook his head and laughed at the twins. Hunter walked out of the bedroom where all four beds were located and tapped Jason on the shoulder.   
  
  
"Jason. Shut up. It's six in the morning, and some of us don't have class until eleven." Hunter demanded, his eyes fired up. Jason nodded, and Hunter walked back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.   
  
  
"Tai! What are you doing!" Jake shouted. Tai smiled and shouted back at Jake, despite Hunter's earlier threat.   
  
  
"Going out with Sarah, what else?" Tai replied. Sarah was one of Jake's girls that Tai had hit it off with one night a couple months after school started. They had been dating for seven months. She was petite with blonde hair and cheerful blue eyes. She was a cheerleader for the college, and even though she had to travel with the team a lot, she always found time to spend with Tai when she got home.   
  
  
"You know, you've been with her WAY too long! Be like me, sample the girls out there. I'm sure you'll enjoy that a little more." Jake shouted. He walked out of the bathroom, and Jason ran in, muttering curses about his slow brother under his breath.   
  
  
"But I think I really like her. I mean, I REALLY like her." Tai retorted. Jake smile deviously.   
  
  
"I dunno, Kamiya. There is so much you could learn if you just dated at random like I do!" Jake grinned. Tai shook his head, and Jake threw up his arms.   
  
  
"Fine! Spend lots of time with one chick. You don't know what you're missing!" Jake teased. Tai rolled his eyes as he smiled. That was Jake, a total player. Tai pondered about who he would bring home tonight, and if she'd stay the whole time. Usually they left before any of the roommates woke up, and even if they didn't, Jake would spill everything. It was just his nature. Finishing his hair, Tai took his bookbag and made his way to his seven o'clock class.   
  
  
Sora finished packing a bag and zipped it up quickly. Matt stood in their kitchen, looking at the stove. His blue eyes were sad and guilty at the same time. Sora glared at him once more before opening the door.  
  
  
"Sora. . ." Matt called. Sora stopped right before she walked out, her eyes angry.   
  
  
"What can I say to make this better?" Matt asked. Sora glared at him, her tears trailing down her face.  
  
  
"It's too late to talk, Matt. It's too damn late." Sora spat as she slammed the door behind her. She stalked down the stairs to the ground floor, where she walked out of the coed dorms and sat at the bus stop. It was a rainy March morning, and Sora began to shiver in the chilly air. A bus stopped at her stop, and Sora got on, taking a seat in the back. Instantly she began to doubt herself.   
  
  
'He was going to apologize. He'll never do it again, he promised. You should go back to him.' Her mind whispered. Sora shook her head, ignoring her brain. She wasn't going back to him. Not for awhile.   
  
  
Tai sat down in Sarah's dorm and waited patiently for her to finish getting ready for their date. He loved the girl to death, but she was so slow when it came to preparing to go somewhere! Sarah's bedroom door opened, and she stepped out in a cute pair of dark blue jeans and a tight shirt Tai had bought her. Her hair was twisted and pinned up in a wild fashion.   
  
  
"Ready to go?" Sarah asked. Tai nodded, taking her arm and walking out of the dorm with her.   
  
  
"So how was the game this past weekend?" Tai asked. Sarah brightened and began to chat about the amazing plays the basketball team had been making. Tai listened halfheartedly as they strolled down the brightly lit streets. He liked listening to Sarah talk, but sometimes he couldn't think of anything to say. But if he mentioned a game she cheered, then she could go on for hours, putting Tai at ease. It was nice to never have to worry about awkward silences with Sarah.   
  
  
"And then Cade sank it at the buzzer! I have never been so ecstatic in my life!" Sarah gushed as she walked beside Tai. Tai smiled and nodded. This would be an easy night for him.   
  
  
Sora got off the bus and looked around. Everything was unfamiliar to her. She walked down the street for awhile, then stopped at a brick building. She unfolded a piece of paper, and walked in after finding that the building was the right place. Walking up a long flight of stairs, Sora stopped on the fourth floor. She traveled along the hallway, searching for a room number. When she found it, Sora stopped. She pushed a strand of her red hair out of her face and sighed. A young man opened the door, his green eyes curious when he saw what was on the other side.   
  
  
"Does Taichi Kamiya live here?" Sora asked timidly. The young man nodded.   
  
  
"Yea, he lives here, but he's out right now. You want to crash here anyway? You look beat." The teen answered. Sora nodded happily and followed the boy inside.   
  
  
"What's your name?" Hunter asked. Sora set her bag down and looked around. She saw pictures of Tai and a lot of other people.   
  
  
"My name's Sora Takenouchi." Sora replied. Hunter nodded.   
  
  
"Tai's talked about you before. My name's Hunter Marcus. Nice to meet you. Jason's in his room sleeping." Hunter replied.   
  
  
"Tai lives with more than one roommate?" Sora asked. Hunter nodded.   
  
  
"There's me and Tai, then there's Jason and Jake Davidson. They're identical twins. We all live in here together." Hunter replied. Jason walked out of the bedroom in a pair of boxers. He caught sight of Sora and ducked back into the room.   
  
  
"Dude, next time tell me you're having a chick over!" Jason yelled.   
  
  
"She's not my chick, she's Tai's." Hunter replied. Sora blushed a heavy shade of crimson.   
  
  
"Wait. . .Tai already has a chick. He's out with her right now!" Jason cried, coming back out in a pair of jeans.   
  
  
"Tai's seeing someone?" Sora asked. Hunter and Jason nodded as the door opened and Tai walked in with Sarah.  
  
  
"Sora!" Tai cried.   
  
  
"Tai!" Sora cried.   
  
  
"Tai! You've got two chicks??" Jason asked. Hunter didn't utter a sound.   
  
  
"What's going on, Tai? Who is this girl?" Sarah asked. Sora felt her face grow hot as she found herself in the middle of a huge misunderstanding.  
  
  
**And that's all you get. Find out next time why Sora's not at school, and what happens between Tai and Sarah. Does Tai work everything out? Read and review, and another chapter shall follow!** 


	5. Don't Go

**Okay, here we go with the continuing saga of Tai's love life, which had revolved around Sora until he met a girl named Sarah. Now what's going to happen since in the last chapter, a huge misunderstanding occurred in front of Sarah, who had no idea Sora existed? Read, review and find out!**  
  
  
All The Angles  
Chapter Five: Don't Go  
  
  
Tai felt sweat gather at his brow as he realized what was happening. His roommates thought Sora was another girl he had cheated on Sarah with. Too bad Tai had never cheated in his life! Tai looked at Hunter, then Jason. The two guys stared at Tai in shock, not knowing if they had screwed up Tai's relationship with one girl or the other or possibly both. Tai glanced at Sora and noticed her eyes were slightly red, as if from crying. Sarah was still in shock, and no apparent anger was to be seen from her face.   
  
  
"Okay, I need to explain some things real quick." Tai said, breaking an uncomfortable silence between the five students.   
  
  
"You better believe it. I give you seven months of devotion, and in one night, I find out you've got another girlfriend." Sarah said angrily.   
  
  
'So much for Sarah not being mad. . .' Tai thought. He shook his head quickly.   
  
  
"No no no! Sora isn't my chick. I have one, and she's you, Sarah. Sora's my best friend, and until now, I haven't laid eyes on her in nine months." Tai said defensively. Sora nodded her head. Tai looked over at Sora, and for the first time since they had been reunited, looked at her. She looked terrible, her face tired and frustrated. Her auburn hair was a little longer than when he had last seen her, but was thrown into a ponytail.   
  
  
"So this girl is your best friend. Why is she here? Why are you here. . .Sora is it?" Sarah asked, walking up to Sora. Sora gulped and felt like she was two inches tall.   
  
  
"Well. . .I um. . .my boyfriend cheated on me. . .we live together right now. . . and. . . and. . .I didn't have any friends to go to at school. . .I didn't need any when I had Matt. So I came here to find Tai. I'm sorry I made you think he was cheating. I happen to know he would never ever do that." Sora stammered, looking at Tai with sad rust colored eyes.   
  
  
"He cheated on you?" Tai asked, his anger obvious. Sora nodded and began to cry softly. Tai walked over to Sora and wrapped his arms around her, comforting her as best he could. Hunter and Jason didn't say anything, they just stood next to Sarah.   
  
  
"Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't know she wasn't your chick." Hunter said apologetically.   
  
  
"Yea, you always said you didn't cheat. . .we just didn't believe it. Sorry man." Jason added quietly. The two teens walked back into their bedroom, closing the door to the room softly and leaving Sarah in the room. (*A/N: in case you all didn't know, Tai and his 3 roommates live in a quad, a dorm room with one sleeping quarter, a living quarter, a kitchen quarter and a bathroom quarter. So no, Jason and Hunter are not gay!*)  
  
  
"I'm sorry I caused all this trouble. I didn't know. . ." Sora whispered as the two parted from their hug.   
  
  
"It's okay, it's all taken care of now, right hon?" Tai replied, looking at Sarah, who had a sour look on her face.   
  
  
"Oh yea, everything's peachy." Sarah snapped as she walked out the door. Tai slumped his shoulders and sat in a chair, his head in his hands. Sora sat in a chair next to Tai.  
  
  
"I've made her mad, haven't I?" Sora asked. Tai nodded slightly.   
  
  
"She was caught off guard. She'll be okay, I promise." Tai replied.   
  
  
"When did you start seeing her?" Sora asked. Tai thought about the question for a moment.   
  
  
"Six months and three weeks ago. She's a cheerleader for the school, and I don't see her much, but it's okay because when I do see her, it's great." Tai replied. Sora nodded, trying to be upbeat.   
  
  
"Tell me what happened with Matt." Tai stated. Sora sighed and felt fresh tears fall from her face.  
  
  
"I caught him. . .sleeping. . .with some girl in my Soc class. In our bed!" Sora cried. Tai was shocked when he heard the phrase about 'their' bed. She had been sleeping with Matt all this time?   
  
  
"I can't believe he did that to you. I really can't. How could he stoop to that level and cheat on a girl like you?" Tai cried, angrier than ever.   
  
  
"I don't know. . .and he says it will never happen again. But I honestly think that there have been girls before her, I just never caught them." Sora wailed. Tai hugged her tightly.   
  
  
"Tai you need to go after Sarah. I don't want to make things wrong with the two of you. Please. . .go." Sora said quietly. Tai nodded and ran out the door, leaving Sora alone in the quad. Hunter and Jason stumbled out of the bedroom as Sora opened it. They had been listening from the other side, and were now blushing like mad.   
  
  
"Is it okay if I get a little sleep in here? Where's Tai's bed?" Sora asked. Hunter and Jason, still embarrassed, pointed to the bed on the right hand bottom side. Sora thanked the two guys, and slipped under the blankets after she took off her shoes.   
  
  
Jake walked into the room alone, a black eye the only thing he brought with him. Hunter and Jason were sitting at their computers, and laughed when they looked up at him.  
  
  
"What happened bro?" Jason asked his twin. Jake sneered at Jason.  
  
  
"I struck out. I have never done that before. There's something wrong with the chicks here anymore!" Jake cried. Hunter and Jason shrugged, and Jake threw his hands up.  
  
  
"You two are impossible!" Jake cried. He stalked into the bedroom area and slammed the door. He saw Sora laying in Tai's bed and groaned.   
  
  
"Even Tai's getting two lays. This one is probably for after his date with Sarah." Jake said to himself. Still slightly torked at the female population of his school, Jake kneeled at Sora's bedside. She opened her eyes when she felt a pair of lips envelop her.   
  
  
"Shh. . .don't talk. . .I'm just here to keep you company until Tai comes back for ya." Jake whispered. Sora struggled to get up, but Jake held her down.  
  
  
"Hey, don't worry, it's okay. Tai and I have shared before, look at Sarah." Jake said. Sora tried to cry out, but Jake held her mouth with his hand.   
  
  
"Ah ah ah. . .no talkie talkie." He said as he bent down and kissed her once more.  
  
  
**So there are so many misunderstandings in this fic! I mean seriously! But review it, and I will come out with another chapter. Later all!** 


	6. Leave

**Last time we left Sora and Tai, they were in a heap of trouble. Tai went off to make things right with Sarah, and Sora's trapped under Jake. Will someone stop Jake before he does something terrible? Can Tai patch things up with Sarah and help Sora with her problems too?**  
  
  
All The Angles  
Chapter Six: Leave  
  
  
Sora struggled as Jake lowered himself onto her. He was kissing her feverishly, and was trying to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. Sora pinched Jake as hard as she could, but all he did was make a muffled comment about aggressive girls. Feeling completely helpless, Sora prayed that Hunter or Jason would walk in and help her. Little did she know that the two other teenagers had gone out to get some food.   
  
  
"So what's your name?" Jake asked as he kissed Sora's collarbone. Sora tried to scream, but Jake stopped her with another kiss to her mouth.  
  
  
"I guess you don't want to cooperate. Just like every other chick on campus. I swear, tonight must be a full moon, because all the chicks are being really terrible. I haven't been laid at all tonight. . .yet." Jake whispered as his lips traced down Sora's shoulders. Sora began to cry quietly as Jake began to unbutton the buttons on her shirt once again.   
  
  
Tai walked out of Sarah's dorm, a goofy smile on his face. Not only had the couple worked things out, they REALLY worked things out. Now he and Sarah were fine as a couple, and that couldn't have made Tai happier. He practically flew over to his dorm, where he opened the door and walked in to hear someone talking and another person sobbing.  
  
  
"Sora. . ." Tai said softly as he burst into the room. He flipped on the light to find Jake on top of Sora in Tai's bed. Sora's shirt was discarded on the floor, and she screamed for Tai when she laid eyes on him. Jake turned around, a grin on his face.  
  
  
"Dude, I hate to break it to ya, but this chick won't put out-" Jake started, but Tai punched him in the jaw, sending him sprawling onto the floor. Tai rushed to Sora, who was sitting up and sobbing loudly. Jake moaned and grabbed his sore jaw.   
  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Tai demanded.   
  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing. What was that for?" Jake yelled angrily. Tai glared at Jake, who backed off slightly.   
  
  
"This isn't some chick you can just screw. This is my best friend. What were you thinking?" Tai screamed back. Sora began to shake slightly, and Tai covered her with his jacket.   
  
  
"I. . . I didn't know. . ." Jake stated, looking at Sora with shock. Sora averted eye contact with Jake and leaned onto Tai easily.   
  
  
"Are you alright?" Tai asked Sora. Sora nodded slightly, her eyes overflowing with tears. Tai glared at Jake again and ordered him out of the room. After Jake slammed the door, Tai took Sora into his arms and held her close to him as she cried. When she finally stopped crying, she looked away from Tai sadly.   
  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sora. I should have stayed here with you. Sarah could have waited. I shouldn't have left you with them. I should have known Jake would be mad if he struck out. I'm sorry. . ." Tai whispered, his voice hoarse. Sora nodded and picked her shirt up off the floor. It was torn from when Jake tried to take it off and failed.   
  
  
"Dammit. . . " Sora muttered. Tai reached into his drawer and pulled out a dark blue tee shirt, handing it to Sora. After she changed, Sora sat on Tai's bed, her hands in her lap.   
  
  
"I'm going home tomorrow. I can't go back to Matt right now. Not until I find another room to live in. So I guess I'm going to leave school for the next quarter." Sora said, her voice heavy with sadness.   
  
  
"Please don't do that. Let me take you back to the dorm, and we'll find someplace for you to go. I just don't want you to go home and not go to school. You need college, Sora, and it would be a shame if you dropped out, even for a little bit." Tai offered. Sora looked into his brown eyes, and for a moment, lost herself in them. She saw something in them, something she hadn't ever seen before.   
  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sora asked. Tai grew confused and shrugged.   
  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Tai replied.   
  
  
"There's this look in your eyes. I feel so safe when you look at me like that." Sora said quietly. Tai blushed, and looked away from Sora.  
  
  
"Did you know I fell for you this past summer?" Tai asked Sora. Sora shook her head.  
  
  
"No. Why didn't you tell me?" Sora answered. Tai shrugged again standing up and pacing the room.  
  
  
"You got with Matt before I could tell you. I lost you before I had the chance to have you, and that was the biggest mistake of my life. I shouldn't have let you go." Tai explained. Sora smiled at Tai for the first time that night, her eyes sparkling.   
  
  
"I never knew. Do you still feel something for me?" Sora asked. Tai nodded, and Sora smiled again. She stood up and embraced Tai, moving in and kissing him hard on the lips. Tai had never felt such a powerful kiss, and he was instantly entranced by Sora, kissing her back hungrily.   
  
  
Sarah knocked on the door, and Jake answered it. She smiled politely at Jake, who nodded and continued to ice his eye and jaw. As soon as Sarah walked into Tai's room, she saw him and Sora kissing passionately. Not saying a word, Sarah turned and walked out of the dorm. Jake waved slightly, confused. He peeked into the room and gasped when he saw Sora and Tai. They broke their kiss and looked at Jake angrily.   
  
  
"Sarah was here. . .she's gone now. She saw everything." Jake whispered. Tai groaned and smacked his head. Sora looked away.   
  
  
"I'm no better than Matt." Sora wailed.  
  
  
"You're not the only one who was kissing. I kissed you back. And I liked it. I don't care what Sarah says. We weren't going anywhere. I can see a serious future with you, if you'll accept me." Tai said, taking Sora's hands. Sora smiled and kissed Tai's neck. Together they laid down on Tai's bed, becoming intoxicated by each other. Before they could do anything more, however, Hunter and Jason walked in.   
  
  
"So I guess Sarah wasn't lying. It's all good, she was a bother anyway!" Jason quipped as he and Hunter stifled laughter and walked back out to Jake. Tai grinned at Sora and kissed her nose playfully.   
  
  
"I want to be with you, Tai." Sora whispered. Tai looked at Sora with a shocked expression.  
  
  
"Really?" Tai asked nervously. Sora nodded and cuddled up against his body, yawning.  
  
  
"Tomorrow, okay?" Sora asked before closing her eyes.  
  
  
"Tomorrow. . ." Tai murmured, dazed.   
  
  
**Okay, so that's another chapter. Sorry it's a little short, but that's the way it is! I'll have another one out for you all ASAP, so watch for it! Review for me, everyone, I love reading them!** 


	7. Back To The Dorms

**I have another chapter of All The Angles right here for your reading pleasure! Tai and Sora have made a decision that might affect them both. Tai kissed Sora, and Sarah saw everything. Is it over, or does Tai want her back? And when Sora goes back to her dorm, will Matt's charm bring her back to him as well? Gotta read to find out.**  
  
  
All The Angles  
Chapter Seven: Back To The Dorms  
  
  
Sora woke up when an alarm sounded loudly. She looked around groggily and noticed she wasn't in her room anymore, but someone else's room. She also noticed a pair of arms wrapped around her waist gently. Turning, she came face to face with Tai, who was sleeping soundly. Someone slapped at the alarm clock, turning it off. Sora turned around again and watched Jason get out of bed and stumble into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He emerged fifteen minutes later, showered and walking through the quad in nothing but a towel. He walked drowsily into the bedroom, where he thought everyone was still sleeping.  
  
  
"Morning." Sora said quietly. Jason was startled and almost dropped his towel. Sora covered her eyes as Jason blushed a deep shade of crimson.  
  
  
"Sorry. . ." Jason mumbled as he grabbed some shorts and a shirt, then left the room quickly. Sora tried not to laugh, but she shook with laughter, and woke Tai up in the process.  
  
  
"Dude. . .I don't have class today. . . .leave me alone." Tai muttered. Sora smiled softly and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
  
"Jake, I'm serious. . ." Tai mumbled in his sleep, turning away from Sora, who giggled softly.   
  
  
"Tai, I'm not down there. I'm up here in bed." Jake suddenly called. Tai jumped, shocked. He turned to Sora, who was laughing quietly. Tai made a face mocking annoyance and leaned onto Sora, pinning her under his body gently. They kissed slowly, picking up their pace slightly after a few moments. Hunter got out of his bed, which was above Jason's, and shook his head.  
  
  
"Tai. People live here. We don't want to watch you score with her this early in the morning." Hunter teased, his voice groggy. Tai backed off Sora and blushed like a madman. Sora also blushed and threw off her blankets, walking out into the living room portion of the quad. Tai followed, scratching his head as he stumbled around. Jake and Hunter also walked out of the bedroom. Hunter went into the bathroom while Jason made breakfast for the five of them.   
  
  
"So when do you want to leave?" Tai asked Sora as they sat in two chairs. Jason glanced up from his cooking and looked at Jake.  
  
  
"You're together now?" Jason asked. He had missed everything from the previous night, and was just getting the scoop. Tai and Sora nodded, smiling.   
  
  
"I thought you were into Sarah." Jason added, flipping some eggs and scrambling them after he failed miserably. Jake sighed.   
  
  
"She saw everything. I don't think she's going to take you back, Tai. You'd be better off with Sora here." Jake replied. He had mellowed out immensely since the previous night, and had apologized to Sora many times before they all went to bed. Now he was a normal guy, just someone Sora didn't trust quite yet.   
  
  
"I know, but in the long run I would much rather be with Sora. She's my best friend, and it seems so right." Tai answered. He put an arm around Sora, who leaned against Tai's chest.   
  
  
"Well, we could go back this morning. I would love to see if he had a girl over last night. It's like five in the morning, we could seriously find out if he's been cheating on me or not." Sora replied. Tai nodded and walked into the bathroom after Hunter came out.  
  
  
"I'm going to shower, then you can too. We'll leave as soon as we can." Tai stated, closing the door behind him. Sora smiled to herself and looked at the other three roommates, who looked at her quietly.   
  
  
"You do know you're messing up a great relationship, right?" Jake asked. Jason smacked his brother on the head, glaring at him.   
  
  
"Don't listen to Jake. I never liked Sarah anyway, and from what I know of you, you seem to deserve Tai more than she does. I hope you're both really happy." Jason apologized. Sora nodded, but the damage had been done. Now thoughts about how she did the very thing that she had left Matt for flew through her head. Tai came out of the shower, his hair tangled and dripping. Sora, not speaking to the roommates, walked into the bathroom and showered quickly. She let the hot water pour over her, enveloping her in the heat.   
  
  
'I love Tai very much. And I knew it from the start. Then why did I even get with Matt? If I knew Tai was the one I wanted, why didn't I give him a chance? Now I broke him and his girlfriend up, and it seems to be what he wants. But is it what I want? Do I want to end a relationship and dive right into another one? It seems like the right thing to do.' Sora thought to herself as she dried her hair and body. She changed into her clothes and walked back into the kitchen, where Tai was finishing breakfast with two of the roommates. Jason was at his computer studying before his exam he had that morning.   
  
  
"Ready to go?" Tai asked cheerfully. Jake looked at Sora with an odd expression, and Sora nodded. Tai grabbed his jacket, and the two of them got into Tai's car and began the trip to Sora's school.   
  
  
"Are you prepared to see him with someone?" Tai asked midway through the trip. Sora shook her head.   
  
  
"I don't know. I thought I loved him, but when I was with you last night, I felt that I loved you more. I don't know what I felt with Matt." Sora replied. Tai nodded as he changed lanes and exited off the highway. The drove a ways before arriving at the college Sora and Matt attended together. Sora led Tai across campus to a tall tower made of red brick.   
  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." Sora whispered as she climbed two flights of stairs with Tai and stopped at the twenty second room. She used her key to open the door and looked inside. The room was neat, just like she left it. The bedroom door was open, and Tai walked over and peeked inside. There he found Matt sleeping soundly, a blonde haired girl cuddled up beside him. Furious, Tai stalked over to Matt and grabbed him by the hair, waking him suddenly.   
  
  
"What the hell?" Matt cried groggily. The girl woke up and covered herself with the white bedsheets, her face turning red. Sora walked in and looked at Matt angrily.   
  
  
"You said this wouldn't happen again. Well, it looks like you lied again, and it's over now. So go ahead and sleep with everyone, for all I care. I'm finished." Sora screamed as she slapped Matt in the face. Matt's blue eyes were big and sad as Sora ran out of the room. Tai began to chase Sora out of the bedroom, then stopped at the doorway.   
  
  
"You made a huge mistake. She's wonderful, and you've lost her now. I feel sorry for you, but at the same time I couldn't be happier. You don't deserve her." Tai spat, slamming the door loudly. Matt slumped down against his pillow, an awkward silence prevailing over him and the girl he had slept with the previous night.   
  
  
Tai and Sora got back into the car, driving away quickly. Sora looked out the window, a hurt expression on her face. Tai reached for Sora's hand, taking it in his without saying a word. Sora smiled weakly and squeezed Tai's hand gently. Tai didn't get on the highway that led back to his school, but took another road leading out into the country.   
  
  
"Where are we going?" Sora asked, confused. Tai smiled slightly and drove onward.  
  
  
"I'm taking you away from civilization and giving you a twenty four hour holiday at my mom and dad's summer house. We spent the weekend there about awhile ago for Christmas, so the place should be pretty clean. There's a lake there, and I know for a fact the one of your old bathing suits are in Kari's room. We'll make a day of hanging out and forgetting everything about the last few days." Tai answered. Sora smiled happily and watched the scenery as Tai drove down a winding road toward a huge lake.   
  
  
"It's been a long time since I've been here. Almost a year." Sora said as she got out of the car and walked into the house after Tai. They walked upstairs into Kari's room and found the bathing suit, then Tai left Sora to change while he changed in his room.  
  
  
Tai was sitting on his bed waiting for Sora to finish changing when she walked in, a blue two piece bathing suit the only thing she wore. She walked over to Tai without saying a word and got on top of him, kissing him hungrily.   
  
  
"I thought. . .you wanted . . .to swim?" Tai asked between kisses. Sora kissed Tai's neck, moving downward as she went.   
  
  
"Maybe later. Right now all I want is you." Sora replied. Tai kissed Sora and rolled on top of her, untying the strings to her bathing suit top. It fell from Sora's body, and Tai kissed her, holding her nude form to his.  
  
  
**There it is, another chapter, and some serious romance with Tai and Sora! Hope you liked it, and don't forget to review it for me so I can put out some more chapters. Oh yea, and the next chapter will have prolly move from PG-13 to R, so if you're a young person, please don't read this! Peace!** 


End file.
